tttefandomcom-20200213-history
As Good as Gordon
* Michael Brandon |series=8 |series_no=8.18 |number=200 |released= * 26 September 2004 * 6 November 2004 * 22 May 2006 * 21 May 2006 * 19 October 2006 * 6 December 2006 * 19 January 2007 |previous=Thomas Gets it Right |next=Fish}} As Good as Gordon is the eighteenth episode of the eighth series. It is also the 200th episode of the television series. Plot One morning, Sir Topham Hatt comes to Tidmouth Sheds with a special job for Gordon; he is to take the newly-elected Sodor Mayor on a tour of the island. Gordon is delighted to be given a special job, but is quick to realise that someone else will have to take the Express in his place, for which Sir Topham Hatt explains that Emily will pull it. However after Sir Topham Hatt leaves, Gordon begins bragging to Emily that he can get the Express across the island and back before teatime, and is quite sure that Emily will not be able to achieve that. Thomas - having heard Gordon's boasting many times before - thinks Emily may find it difficult too. However, Emily ignores Thomas' advice, and sets off, determined to be "as good as Gordon." Emily goes to collect the Express from Knapford station, however she departs too soon, not realising until too late that the brake coach has not been coupled. Emily manages to get to Kellsthorpe station right on time, and declares that she is "as good as Gordon." However, on the way back, Emily has to stop at a crossover to allow Edward to pass with a slow goods. She tells him to hurry up as he is making her late, which upsets Edward. When Emily arrives at Maithwaite, she is due to make a guaranteed connection with Bertie; but as he is running late due to a flat tyre, she must wait. However, Emily's impatience gets the better of her, and even after counting to ten twice, she decides to leave, thinking that she will not be "as good as Gordon". But, just as Emily pulls away from Maithwaite, Bertie arrives. Soon, Emily needs to take on more water, but James is at the water-column first with his slow goods train. Emily insists on going first as she is the Express Engine for the day, only for James to tell her that - as he is there first - she must wait. Once again, impatience gets the better of Emily, and she sets off without taking on more water. Determined to be on time, Emily speeds up, unknowingly giving her passengers an uncomfortable ride. Very soon, Emily is approaching Brendam, the last stop for the Express, and thinks that she is "as good as Gordon." However, she finds herself slowing down, and then, coming to a total-stop. Emily's water tank in her tender is now completely dry, and she has run out of steam. Then, James arrives with Sir Topham Hatt aboard his footplate; he scolds Emily for being far too impatient, especially with stranding Bertie's passengers at Maithwaite. Emily apologises, discovering she can't be as good as Gordon. James takes Emily to Brendam Docks, and then, collects the Express. Sir Topham Hatt tells Emily that he requires an engine to pull James' slow goods train, which Emily volunteers to do, as she wants to learn patience. So, James takes Emily to the nearest water-column, and after her drink, she takes on more coal. Then, she takes James' slow goods train, whilst James takes the Express. This time, Emily waits for the other engines to pass by, and waits at the stations for her cargo to be unloaded. Later, at a signal, she meets Thomas with Annie and Clarabel, and explains that she is learning to be patient, even though she wants to learn it quicker. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward * Bertie * Henry * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * The Photographer * The Mayor of Sodor * The Storyteller Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Brendam Docks * Maithwaite * The Coaling Plant * Hawin Croka Canal * Kellsthorpe * Gordon's Hill * The Intersection * Maron Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-fifth episode of the eighth series. * An image of a deleted scene shows that Percy was originally going to have James' role of being at the coaling plant when Emily needed more coal. * In a picture of a deleted scene, Emily approaches James from the opposite direction. Goofs * In the opening shot of Tidmouth Sheds, Gordon's wheels are derailed. * Bertie appears to be smiling when he sees Emily leaving Maithwaite. * After James helps Emily to the docks he leaves to take the express, but then he is seen later helping Emily to the water tower. * A deleted scene of Emily leaving the sheds shows steam coming out from behind her face. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - As Good as Gordon and As Good as Gordon In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Tan Buena Como Gordon he:טובה כמו גורדון pl:Dorównać Gabrysiowi ru:Как Гордон Category:Series 8 episodes Category:Episodes